


Late Night Tea

by dreamsofboston



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But I am not, F/M, Hedonism, One Shot, Smut, i should be ashamed??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofboston/pseuds/dreamsofboston
Summary: You stumble upon Levi making tea in the late hours of the night.





	Late Night Tea

You didn’t expect to see Levi up and about so late-- much less disheveled and a complete mess. He was usually so put together and pristine; so seeing him up at three a.m., with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up and hair in his eyes, well-- it was a sight to say the least. He was still in his uniform, too-- did he ever change into comfortable clothes? There he was, at the counter and steeping tea. You weren’t particularly keen on seeing or conversing with him after yesterday, but you really wanted your own cup of tea, and felt you deserved it after what you'd been through. 

So, with a stiff upper lip and strong resolve, you entered the kitchen and wordlessly reached into the cabinets above to get the tea bags. Unfortunately, you had to stand almost right next to Levi to do it. You knew that he was aware of how irritated you were at him, but he really didn't seem to care. The fact that he was so apathetic just made you even more mad. It sort of hurt, too; you thought that you had been sort of befriending the Captain as of late, and you felt a little lighter when you spoke with him or sat with him-- you felt safe. You felt understood by him, and you thought you understood him, as well, but clearly you were wrong because you would have never spoken to anyone the way he had spoken to you yesterday. 

“What in the hell was that?” Levi had said after you had attempted a hand-to-hand defense move you had seen him use the other day. You glanced at your training partner, who looked just as taken aback as you did. 

“Um, I tried-- uh, one of your moves.” You confessed sheepishly. Saying it out loud, you now realized how childish and stupid you sounded.

“Tch.” Levi had scoffed. “You looked like a rabid dog.”

So, maybe you were sensitive. Well, you had had a lot of emotions boiling inside you at the moment-- most of them having to do with the Captain. Recently, you had been coming to terms with the fact that you had the hots for Levi. You weren’t sure when it started, but you had caught yourself undressing him with your eyes every once in a while during dinner, and your friends would wonder why you were staring off into space. It had even got to the point where you had to bathe in the early hours before everyone awoke so that you could relieve some of your… tension regarding the Captain. 

“You're steeping that too long.” Levi commented, bringing you back to reality as he usually did with his comments. You glanced at him coldly, and realized he was right, staring down at your very dark cup of tea. With a huff, you pulled the teabag out of the cup and tossed it in the little trash bin nearby. 

“Anything else you'd like to criticize me on?” You bit out, taking a sip of your bitter tea and consequently burning your tongue in the process. You tried not to let it show, but you made a face of discomfort as you set your cup down.

“Honey helps if you burned your tongue.” He said casually, taking a sip from his own cup. “You take things too personally.” 

“I took it personally because you insulted me personally.” You snapped, finally turning to face him. It wasn’t until you turned towards him that you realized how close you two were. You took a half-step back, a bit intimidated at the prospect of confrontation with the Captain. He raised an eyebrow at you, and you were pissed off all over again at how apathetic he looked. 

“So you must care a lot about what I think.” He deadpanned. 

“Yes, I do.” You said, putting your hands on your hips. “Surprising as it may be, I very much value your opinion of me, because--” You stopped herself before you said anything stupid. With another huff, you turned back to your tea, feeling your face warm up because of all the emotions boiling inside of you. First of all, it was very late (early?), you were tired and irritated that you couldn’t sleep, irritated at Levi, and irritated at yourself. Second of all, you hated that you really liked how he looked right now; you felt that you were seeing a rare sight, something private and intimate. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Levi shift closer towards you, almost as if he were examining you. 

“That’s stupid.” He said plainly.

You set your jaw, and almost killed him on the spot. You turned fully towards him again, about ready to annihilate him with words, but had absolutely no idea what to say back to that-- that childish remark. Plus, he had moved closer and you could feel yourself warming up in a flustered blush.

“You’re stupid.” Was what you came up with. You silently cursed yourself; usually you were so witty, especially when it came to messing with Levi. Why couldn’t you think of anything to say to him? The close proximity between you and Levi, your exhaustion… there must have been multiple factors causing your idiocy.

Levi scoffed. “Shut up, brat.” But he didn’t turn away from you; he held your gaze, challenging you wordlessly. 

You seemed to understand in that moment; or rather, you just said fuck it. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Make me.” 

The corner of Levi’s mouth curled up ever so slightly. He slowly placed his cup of tea on the counter beside him, and you watched his movements closely. 

In an instant, the space between you was closed and his mouth had landed on yours in a passionate, hungry kiss. You matched his lips with yours, opening your mouth eagerly as his tongue slid over your bottom lip. You reached up, tangling your hands in his black hair, and inadvertently let out a sigh as his arms wrapped around you tightly, pressing you into him. 

You playfully caught Levi’s bottom lip between your teeth gently, and as he slowly pulled away, you saw that his face was just as flushed as yours, his eyes dark and full of want. You realized how out of breath you were, heart racing-- Levi half-smiled, and began peppering kisses along your jaw, moving to your neck. 

You gasped a little at how the sensation felt. He sucked on a particularly tender spot below your ear, grazing the soft skin with his teeth. You bit your lip as he continued, dragging his tongue sloppily along your exposed neck. His hands moved to grip your hips, pulling you even closer to him-- if that were even possible. 

He pressed into you, pinning you against the wall harshly. Levi moved back up to capture your lips with his, kissing you roughly. You were on fire with pleasure-- gripping his shirt fiercely with one hand, the other still tangled in his hair. You felt yourself heat up at the sensation of your hips meeting; you felt Levi getting harder through his trousers, which only added to your arousal. Against your better judgment, you pulled him back, and the two of you paused for just a moment, breathing heavily. 

“What if…” You panted. “What if someone hears…?”

Levi scoffed, incredibly annoyed. “Then keep quiet.” He said lowly, and kissed you again. You sucked in a quick breath as he rolled his hips slowly into yours, earning a stifled moan from you as he pressed you back into the wall. You spread your legs slightly as Levi reached around, grabbing one of your legs and hitching it around his waist to get a better angle. 

You began to hastily shove his shirt off of his toned frame, and he set to work on your own shirt. All of the buttons began to irritate him, and so he tore it open quickly, disregarding the couple of buttons that flew off in the process. 

“I’ll have to sew those back on,” You breathed as he began kissing and biting at your neck again, earning a sort of laugh from the dark-haired man.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Levi promised as his fingers set to work unbuttoning your pants. His hand slipped inside your underwear, dragging a finger along your wet folds. 

“Fuck…” You breathed, leaning your head back. Levi smirked at how wet you were, and pulled back to gaze at you as he slipped a finger inside of you. He relished the sight in front of him: you let out a little gasp, cheeks red and lips swollen, biting your lip as she closed your eyes in pleasure. He slowly put in another finger, gently pumping in and out, earning little grunts and quiet moans from you. 

You lowered your chin, opening your eyes lazily to see Levi gazing at you smugly, proud of the effect he had on you. You let out a huff, and leaned forward, pulling his neck towards you as you sucked and kissed at his tender flesh. He sighed at the contact, and as you once again tangled your hands in his hair, you could tell that he enjoyed the sensation of your fingers pressing against his scalp, running through his dark tresses. 

Levi inserted a third finger, earning a stifled moan from you, who buried your face in the crook of his neck, gripping him fiercely. He pumped in and out of you, increasing the pace, and your hips bucked into his hands inadvertently, and you pulled back with a whine. 

“Levi,” You pleaded, leaning your head back as he continued, his thumb beginning to trace slow circles around your swollen clit. You cursed under your breath, holding back all the moans and whines you so desperately wanted to let out. You could feel yourself tensing, your center getting hotter and hotter with every movement Levi made. 

Without any warning, Levi pulled his hand away quickly and much to your dismay. 

“What?!” You exclaimed, and the dark-haired man half-smiled, cocky as ever. 

“Relax,” He hummed, crouching down, pulling your trousers with him. You let out a breathy laugh, and helped him by kicking your pants off; as you gazed down at him and he gazed up at you through his dark hair, you believed there wasn’t a more beautiful sight in all the world. Levi smiled against your thigh, pressing light kisses on your hips, stomach, and chest on his way back up to standing. 

You almost immediately set to work on unbuttoning his trousers, which he gladly let you do, watching your quick fingers with amusement. You looked at each other, your gazes clouded over with lust and want. You slowly reached inside his boxers, gripping his hard cock gingerly. Levi tilted his head back at the contact, and brought himself closer to you, pressing his hands on the wall on either side of you. He leaned in, kissing you fervently, and as you pulled his underwear down, you couldn’t help but look down to gaze at his length-- which was surprisingly big. You grabbed his arm, guiding it to your leg, which he gripped and wrapped around his waist, holding it there firmly while his other hand lazily moved your wet underwear out of the way. 

He slowly eased his cock inside of you, just the tip at first, and relished the sight of your face as he entered you. Your lips parted, head tilted back, and as you gripped his shoulders fiercely, you let out a gasp of pleasure as he slid himself completely inside of you. You buried her face in the crook of his neck, biting your lip to keep from crying out. 

Levi cursed as he entered your tight pussy, gripping your hips tightly. After a moment, while you grew accustomed to each other, he began slowly grinding in and out, rolling his hips into yours, and filling you to the brim with pleasure. 

You whispered Levi’s name against his skin over and over again, tangling your fingers in his hair as he pressed you into the wall, increasing the pace fervently. As he pounded into you, occasionally pressing hot, wet kisses along your jaw and neck, you were a mess of whispered words: yes, fuck, oh God yes, oh Levi, etc. 

You could feel yourself coming to the edge-- and you gladly let Levi know. 

“Fuck, Levi, I’m--” You whispered, gripping him tighter. “Don’t stop, please…” 

And he didn’t; Levi gladly obeyed, pounding into you faster. He reached down, and began rubbing circles on your swollen clit, feeling himself beginning to reach climax. Just as you started to feel like she were on the edge of some cliff, you felt yourself burst as if you were a coiled up bundle of nerves-- you buried your face in Levi’s neck as you rode out your orgasm, feeling an incredible warmth ripple through your entire body. And soon after, Levi came inside of you, pumping into you at a slowing pace as you rode out your orgasms together. 

In a few moments, you two were panting, catching your breath as you held each other in your arms. Levi kissed you gently, holding your chin between his thumb and index finger as he slid out of you. You made a little noise, wrapping your arms around him as you deepened the kiss, pulling him into you as you leaned back against the wall, clearly not wanting this embrace to end. In spite of himself, Levi smiled against your lips, tracing his fingers along your jawline, down your neck, your arms, finally embracing you at the small of your back. 

He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against yours, gazing at you, whose eyes began to flutter open at the absence of his kiss. 

“Our tea is cold.” He murmured.


End file.
